


Shouldn't the Decepticons be evil?

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, OC, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I heard the word Decepticons pop up on the radio; the name sounded odd, freaky, and quite wary.Perhaps that was just me.And then the very word Autobot came up too, strangely, on my radio.I mean the radio is not a announcer to declare I am not normal.I parked my car to the side of the road only to nearly be killed by it.A robot with blue optics, declaring itself to be a Decepticon swooped in.Their name sounded deceiving to my ears;Shouldn't the Decepticons be evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shouldn't these guys be evil?

When I heard the word Decepticons pop up on the radio; the name sounded odd, freaky, and quite wary.Perhaps that was just me.And then the very word Autobot came up too, strangely, on my radio.I mean the radio is not a announcer to declare I am not normal.I parked my car to the side of the road only to nearly be killed by it.A robot with blue optics, declaring itself to be a Decepticon swooped in.Their name sounded deceiving to my ears;Shouldn't the Decepticons be evil?

"Leave the human alone,Autobot Bumblebee!" The Decepticon, claiming itself to be Starscream, said holding up his arm gathering some of energy.

I was gawking at the massive robot that had a torso shaped like a chip.

Man, now I am hungry for chips.

"She is not your protection."  Bumblebee replied.

I just bought this albino and purple car for my 19th Birthday!

"She is under mine." Starscream said, in a protective voice slowly coming over towards.

I stare at the light gray tinted robot.

"Wow." I said. "When did people make food into robots?"

"I am not made of man, child." Starscream said, and then Bumblebee tackled him. "Ivy Autospring Bale,run!"

How the hell does this Cheetos chip know my name?

So I ran.


	2. Lets see who is wrong

Really. Lets see who is wrong. I ran all the way back to my house; why yes, I did. I live in Kentucky the state where almost nothing seems to happen except for that hurricane'ish storm that came in a couple years ago that killed the trees right outside Fort Campbell. Also that almost every year, in the beginning, there's always a chance tornado's will come when really they split apart and dodge Kentucky and Illinois as a pair.

I pant all the way home,sweating of course, and managed to get to the door.

Doesn't Latino mean a dark shade of brown; not white?

I meant to say that I bought a white and purple corvette. A car that strongly resembled a racecar.I open the door and stumble in then use the couch as some support to prevent myself from landing on the rug. I recently moved to Oak Groove a year ago after graduating high school. Why yes it is June in the year 2015; June 6th. I close the door behind me taking a sigh of relief.

"Jogging, Miss Bale?"

I look up, pale as hell, towards the rounded table to see an Police Officer stirring a spoon in a coffee cup.

"Out of my house." I demand.

"My name is Barricade." Barricade said.

"Officer Barricade, you've entered my house without first notifying me and a search warrant." I said. "Out!"

Barricade laughs shaking his head taking the spoon out of the cup.

"No." Barricade said. "By my calculations you just ignored my altermode outside in the parking lot." I look over to the window to see a police car--that had both colors switched in different areas where they normally would be--that looks so new. "You met Starscream."

I look straight towards this unusual man who had bright blue eyes that seemed similar to electrified marbles.

"Yes." I said.

"Tell me, what happened?" Barricade asks,taking a sip from the cup.

"My car transformed after making strange comment, and then, this jet shot at him!" I explain. "AND IT TRANSFORMED INTO A CHIP THAT'S A ROBOT!" I walk straight into the kitchen, grab a bag, then open it and yank out a couple chips. "He called me by my whole name and ordered me to run." I munched on a chip. "You, Barricade, do the explaining."

"Are you aware that you're half robot?" Barricade asks,

"Uh...." I stare at him. That's a  big secret my parents, and I, have kept from the public. "Yes."

"You're aware that you're not from earth?" Barricade asks.

"I am from earth." I said. "I have a birth certificate."

Barricade has a little laugh.

"No, you're not." Barricade said. "The humans you think are you parents...are not."

It does  explain how they could not explain why I didn't have monthlys as human girls did.

"Then who is my parents?" I ask.

"You have one parent." Barricade said. "One who's..." He straightens his head then lowered it towards the table with grunt. "By my caculations; the Autobots have him." I come straight to his side in a serious manner. Barricade lifts his head up starting to turn it towards me. "Starscream is your--" He shrieks like a girl then fell to the side off the chair. "Don't scare me like that!"

The cup is still on the table; intact.

I had to resist the temptation to laugh.

"If he is my father, as you say, why do I not have a mother?" I ask.

"He created you; he wanted to see how our cybertronian heritage did well with humanity." Barricade said, as I step back giving him space. He gets up taking the cup then takes a sip out of it. Barricade's figure, it sizzled, before my eyes. "This is my holoform."

"...Holoform?" I ask.

"Living interface of the much taller cybertronian figure." Barricade said. "A living hologram of my form."

"Oooh." I said.

"And who is the Autobot who went after you?" Barricade asks.

"Bumblebee." I said. "On my 19th birthday."

"Your...birthday." Barricade said, putting down the cup. He looks towards me in a serious glare. "They have found the glasses."


	3. Meet the big guys

"So, can you explain why you forcefully brought me on a lousy drive?" I ask.

Barricade is driving, without a driver, in his vehicle mode. I didn't get the whole idea why going out into the open as a living  robot capable of transforming  into a car without a driver is a really good thing at all.I guess these Decepticons have their way of bringing one of their own's child into a mess that should make sense in some areas.

"Because you have to meet our leader." Barricade said.

Barricade parked to the side of the road.

"So your leader likes to conduct meetings about several miles away from  a school called South Christian." I said. "Right in the county side that is quite literally the middle of no-where except for farmers,motorcyclists, and the wild-life."

"Out." Barricade said, opening the passenger door automatically.

"Gee, he must really adore the country side." I said, unbuckling the seatbelt.

I noticed then that the windows had a dark tint.No wonder people did not honk passing by Barricade. I get out  stepping on  clear filthy dirt once being out of the car completely. I look up seeing, while hearing helicopter blades flying in the air suddenly, to see a uniquely and strangely designed helicopter lowering to the ground.The helicopter transforms one foot above the ground into a large robot that has a helmet resembling a gladiators and a pair of rounded bulbs glowing light blue.

Man this helicopter dude loos bad ass and pretty epic to be hotter than the current sexiest man of the year.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Megatron said. "And you are Ivy Bale; is that correct?"

"Call me Auto." I said, at which Megatron raises one of his metal brows. "Ivy sounds really old school when coming from a alien robot."

I saw a tank transform into a dark gray robot with two mounted weapons attached on his back, a pair of probably fearsome weapons on both his fore-arms,his helmet reminded me of a Pokemon named Bisharp.His toes reminded me of sharp snowplow shields that had a unique shape in them that is not easy to describe in a book.

"The name Ivy has been carried through human history since the start of time." Barricade said. "Brawl." Barricade turns his helm towards that tank transforming robot. "Don't you agree?"

"About the proper use of the name 'Ivy' in  literature then I concur." Brawl said. 

"That is not what I asked." Barricade said, rubbing his forehelm.

Another robot made his presence known appearing out of no where as if he had been cloaked by a machine capable of being disguised. You know one of those machines that can camouflage a gigantic robot that weighs a whole lot.He had one of those visor placed items that covered his eyes.

"Soundwave, it is good to see you again." Megatron said.

"Soundwave: Only received message during hacking in China." Soundwave said. "Soundwave: sorry for not coming sooner."

"In...china." I said. "Woah."

Soundwave looks down towards me.

"Question: Why is there a human?" Soundwave asks.

"Sounddwave, this is Auto." Megatron said. "She is Starscream's daughter."

"Status: Techno-Organic or pretender?" Soundwave asks.

"She is a Techno-Organic." Megatron said.

"Doe Soundwave always talk like this?" I ask.

"Answer: yes." Soundwave said. "Soundwave: takes oath of silence when in Autobot captivity."

"He's been like this since I met him." Brawl said. "Didn't stop him from re-organizing my shooter pipes in training camp."

"Brawl: you lost your shooting pipes everywhere." Soundwave said. "Logic: was reasonable." Soundwave turns towards Megatron. "Question: Why are we here?"

"The Autobots have found the glasses." Megatron said,Brawl lowers his helm which he shakes ever so lightly. "They went after Starscream's daughter first to eliminate any chance of a possible, and very probable, plan to take over this planet."

This is the first time I have been dragged into a situation that sounds more as a war between two type of robots.

"I do not see how I am important to their plan." I said. "Sheesh, I never knew you guys existed until today!"

"We've been watching you since you were a newborn." Megatron said.

I pat on my chest acting shocked.

"Even when I get undressed?" I ask. "You are disgusting."

Megatron sighs.

"No, Auto." Megatron said.  "We never lowered to that level."

A  raven that had the qualities of metal appeared on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Soundwave: enjoys Laserbeak." Soundwave said, petting gently down the metal raven-themed robots neck. "Laserbeak: is a great companion."

"I am sure Laserbeak is." I said, with a snort.

"Starscream didn't have the spark to end the experiment he made." Barricade said. "Not when you were nearly, and almost, developed.There were some complications during your creating period in his lab." I narrow my eyes towards Barricade. "You were intended to be a monkey."

"I am not a monkey!" I shout. "Not even close." I turn towards Megatron. "How does me being alive hinder their plan? Before I was just being ordinary,not part of something big, no interactions of gigantic alien and human like robots, and being aware I am not 100% human."

Megatron lowers himself down to my level.

"We don't always decide when fate chooses our future." Megatron said. "And fate calls on you." The way he said it reminded me of a movie that's long forgotten in movie history. "Auto,we need your help to convince a man."

I folded my arms.

"Uh, why?" I ask. "I am not some girl you can pay to manipulate a grown man."

"What I mean is not what you think." Megatron said.

"She has a dirty processor." Barricade said.

"So does million of other humans." I said.

Megatron gets back up to full level.

"Comment: so true." Soundwave agreed. "Soundwave: Has read several stories on the internet that may or may not have slash fictions." The group looks at Soundwave, all 'you do what?'. "Soundwave: enjoys them."

Gee, Soundwave is the weirdball of the bunch.

"So, what's Starscream in your war?" I ask. "What does he do?"

"To you, he is your shire." Megatron said. "To me; he is my second in command."

"Which translates to in simple words?" I ask. 

"My air commander." Megatron said.

I look around observing the other Decepticons.

"Uh, you have a lotta land based robots in here." I said.

"Not everyone has taken on car, truck, and military land based transportation." Megatron said. "There are many who chose flight over driving. We come from Cybertron; a planet far different and enhanced than yours at one point. It used to be flourishing with life. It used to be alive. That is until my Brother, Optimus, began a war. He led a faction called the Autobots, named after our full species name, that still exists to this very solar cycle."

Optimus sounds like a high and prestigious name to me.

"So...what happened to Cybertron?" I ask.

"It died." Megatron said. "We had to send the only life source, that had been keeping cybertron alive, to planet Earth. Optimus went after the Allspark.We only are aware the Allspark landed on Earth with Optimus behind it. He's frozen, currently, in a secure destination that not even my best communications specialists Frenzy and Soundwave were unable to get in."

"So Optimus is the bad guy." I said.

"Essentially." Megatron said. "He wants to wipe humanity out and restore Cybertron."

"All to restore a dead planet." I said, making a 'seriously?' kind of look.

"That dead planet is our home." Brawl said. "Earth is just a fostering homeplanet; has been for centuries."

"Brawl, she's young." Megatron said, reminding Brawl. "We need all the help we can get to make sure Optimus does not choose to enslave any more organisms."

'To enslave any more organisms' sounded to me that Optimus has done this before.

"But you just said to wipe out humanity." I said.

Megatron sighs.

"When Optimus is unable to get rid of a problem; he uses it." Megatron said. "I do not find the picture of enslaved humans to be a nice one.Now we have to act quickly to make sure your planet does not share Cybertron's fate." His large servo balls up into a fist. "One way or another we are going to stop the Autobots in their tracks."


	4. How do I help?

How do I help? How can I help the Decepticons when there is nothing I can do as a portrait artist for the Decepticons. Megatron assigned Soundwave to be my guardian aka my protector. Which also means in the words of a child'The adult got a babysitter' without any loose hanging reasons.I had my elbow leaning against the gray frame joining up to the window shield.

"Question: Does Auto enjoy shopping?" Soundwave asks.

"No." I said. "Reason: Auto does not want her legs to be exhausted searching for one thing in the mall."

"Soundwave: only asking since Auto is staring at radio awkwardly." Soundwave said.

I had a short laugh.

"You are easy to unnerve." I said, staring bright back at his radio.

"Soundwave: Not easy to unnerve." Soundwave said.

I smirk, just thinking this robot just very much contradicted himself.

"Why my birthday?" I ask. "What is so important about becoming 19?"

"Birth cycle: you decide your alliance."  Soundwave said.

Knock Knock Knock went a hand on the window.

Soundwave rolls down the window shortly after the knocking had come to.

"Hey, Auto!" Came Richard Steel's  deep yet broad and uniquely ancient voice. He likes to be called Steel, unlike what many people think he prefer to go by Rich, by his peers."What you doing in a 2012 Mercades?"

"Chilling." I said,looking out to see Steel's bald head.

Steel reminds me of a younger version of Van Diezel.

Seriously he's got the looks of a hot bald Van Diezel somewhere in his mid-sexy thirties.

"In a 2012 Mercedes." Steel said, cocking up a brow.

"It is 2015; doesn't mean the other car generations are out of style." I said.  "Look at the yoga pants they recently came back in style!"

"Uh, no." Steel said,lowering his eyebrow. "The big disco hair is the one that has recently come back in style."

"No it hasn't." I said.

"Yes, it has." Steel said, nodding.

I gave up trying to stir an argument with Steel. It is useless against him; very much. Steel is right most of the time in conversations like these. I lower my head then shook it making a low defeated sigh.

“Fine.”  I said.

“Good.” Steel said. “Now, answer my question   young lady.Because now it seems you are waiting for the driver inside the JC Pennys.”

Soundwave did not make any sort of comment.

“No.” I said. “My driver is the car.”

Steel looks to the drivers wheel then back towards me.

“Is this a specifically advanced car that looks like a 2012 model?”

“His name is Soundwave.” I said. “He is a communications specialist to an alien living helicopter capable of becoming a robot named Megatron.”

“Uh huh.” Steel said, not convinced.  “I assume this Megatron is not named after a teleporting machine in Tron Legacy.”

“Soundwave: Not familiar with Tron Legacy.” Soundwave finally said.

Steel’s face became a form of disbelief. It then gets replaced by a amused one.

“Nice add on to the car.” Steel said.  “Almost fooled me.”

Soundwave opens the passenger door.

“Suggestion: Find Samuel WitWicky in JC Pennys.” Soundwave said. “Auto: Needs all the help she can get.”

“And such a very nicely created voice machine for an old model.” Steel said.

I get out of the car.

Megatron had shown me what Sam WitWicky, through a hologram, currently looks.Since the beginning of time, and history, there are some ‘coincidence’ moments where the most required item is in the hands someone in a place the destined one is familiar to. I twirl one piece of my hair into a knot coming around Soundwave’s front vehicle mode.

“It is because he’s an alien.” I said.

“From an alien movie.” Steel said, with a laugh. “Really clever.”

“This time you’re  wrong, Richard.” I said,going past Steel.

“Hey!” Steel shouts, following after me.  “It is Steel to you.”

I heard Soundwave’s wheels braze by the bumpy road—Don’t ask me what braze means, I have no idea what it means—making two honks that would usually belong to a geese. Whenever Steel is around then Jacob Blanch must be close by; they were the best of friends. Both of them preferred to be called by their last names, no surprise, while being thick  as thieves. Yes, if I were to write a book about these two then they would be called ‘Steel’ and ‘Blanch’.

“Nicknames aren’t your first names.” I said.

“Irish people call others by their last names.” Steel said.

“You’re not Irish.” I said. “You’re…Canadian.”

“Which means we have some Irish.” Steel said.

“No, there are some people who have a messed up form of Irish in the United States like Southeners.” I said.

“So screw logic on Accents.” Steel said as we went through the doors.  “We all have some Irish in us.”

“If we were talking about a president from Kansas then that would be a good argument.” I sarcastically said.

“We _do_ have a president from Kansas.” Steel said.

“No, we have one from Illinois.”  I said. “He’s the first black President in History; Barrack Obama who actually did something by going after a worldwide hated terrorist and took him down using earth forces.”

“Well, he’s kind of the Lame Duck right now.” Steel said.

“Then who’s the not-so-lame President at the moment?” I ask.

“Congress.”  Steel said.

I had a little laugh at Steel’s reply.

“Congress is more than one person.” I said, getting a cart.

“Oh.” Steel said. Like I said; Steel is right…most of the time. There are times where he is wrong including subjects that make no sense at all.  “But there are a lot of people who go by their last names.”

“Auto is not my last name.” I said. “It is Bale.”

“I get it.” Steel said. “What I mean to say is that there are some people, in some nationalities, who prefer to be called by their last names.”

I went over in my head about what Megatron had gone about telling me how important those glasses are. Also that he is sending Brawl and Barricade on some mission that he wouldn’t bother to explain other than that ‘this does not require your involvement; perhaps you should use this time to get to know your protector Soundwave’ in the most simple way possible. I turn towards Steel.

“Listen, Steel, you know how I am not normal?” I ask.

“You can drive, even when you’re intoxicated, and act unaffected.” Steel said.

I stare at Steel in half disbelief and half trying to imagine why we're still friends.

“…That is because I am not effected.” I said. “Tell me, where’s Blanch?”

“He’s browsing the chick  clothes for his girlfriend Lassie.” Steel said, casually.

 I had to forget the picture of Lassie the sheep herding dog out of my mind and think of it as a woman. It made remembering the girl,the one I knew of with the boys, who had the last name ‘Lassie’ pretty easy.I recalled a woman with curly dirty blonde hair, a small white jacket with a black hood, small freckles, fairly blue eyes, blue shorts, and rosy red lips. It was easy to remember—and identify her—Lassie while imagining her wearing a cowboy hat and holding a gun in a serious manner like a cop.

“Carly Lassie?” I ask.

Steel nods.

“That chick.”  Steel said, snapping his fingers. "That cowgirl chick."

“I am part robot, part human.” I  begin explaining to Steel.  “My dad is an alien robot named Starscream; flight commander and he’s currently an hostage to the Autobots.” I showed him a picture of the Decepticon symbol, yet, Steel did not look convinced at all by my story. “The parents you know are the one who adopted me.”  I zip past a stunned Steel. “Nice to chat with you!”

Lassie didn’t always go out and do shopping for clothes; if ever, never.

Lassie, as far as I recall, despises going out to the store for some reason.

I went down the hall to the building hearing a buzzing in my ear.

“Soundwave: to Auto.” Soundwave’s voice came in my ear. “Question: Did you lose Richard?”

“This isn’t going to seem right to a couple security cameras.” I said, out loud.

“Auto: has lost Richard’s attention.” Soundwave said.

I straightened my back, lower my elbows, and quicken my pace.

“Damn straight, I never had his attention in the first place!”  I shout, OUT LOUD in a damn store!

Ooopsy, I just startled a couple shoppers.

Nope that is not an oopsy that is just an open door to being awkward.

“Soundwave: Wouldn’t advise you try saying that in public.” Soundwave said.

“I already did.” I said, feeling embarrassed.

“Soundwave: bringing up beeping system to find Sam.” Soundwave said.

A high pitch wail enters my ears.

“DAMN THAT IS ONE LOUD BABY!” I shout, plugging in my ears.

“Beeper: not a baby.” Soundwave said.

“…Same sounds different source.” I said, looking over to see a young man standing beside a blonde curly chick.

Oh boy another Carly. I bet her name is Carly WitWicky; look old enough and have enough rings to be called a married couple. I grab a clothes hanger then put it into the basket seeing a familiar headshape in the distance over clothes. This kind of reminds me of the distance over miles formula in math that I never, not ever, use. Except for when this is part of a Physical Science guessing game set in a TV Game.I come over to the man, who in reality is Samuel Witwicky, ignoring the wailing going on in my ears.

“Beeper; has been turned off.”  Soundwave’s voice came over.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” I said.

“For…what?” Sam said,looking at me quite puzzled.

“For telling me you have a pair of glasses I bought and telling me where to find you.” I lied, on the spot.

"I...don't remember doing that." Sam said.

"Soundwave: Setting up messages on Sam's phone." Soundwave said.

"Go at 'em, boy." I said, with a snicker.

"...Now you're just weird." Sam said.

"Check your phone." I said, seeing Carly browsing the men's clothes down the rack.

Wait, wasn't she RIGHT beside Sam?

It is obvious to me that she is slowly and slowly itching herself several perimeters away from Sam as she can get.

"Soundwave: fake messages have been completed." Soundwave's voice came in my ear.

"Okay." Sam said, taking his phone out. He shares a quick suspicious look towards me then turned on his phone that is an older model, light weight, small screen, very easy to hold in the hands, so much an artist like me could determine it was made in 2013.  "So I did."

"Yes." I said.

"For the glasses." Sam said, looking up from the screen. "You are the second person today to approach me about my grandfather's glasses."

I could feel hope in my eyes while grabbing a pair of shirts from the rack.

"Do you still have it?" I ask.

"No." Sam said.  "I gave it to the Blanch guy down browsing the women's clothes."

I look up to see The Carly Witwicky chick isn't in this row of clothes but now at the distant bumpy head over the row of clothes. I knew she was there because it seemed to be an obvious deduction when the edge of her high heel stood out at the corner. I head over pushing my cart grabbing random clothes that my hands could get on without making it very obvious what my reasons going over to them were.Besides who wants to be super duper suspicious on the security footage?

I made sure not to grab too many clothes, that would be over doing it grabbing many, right into the cart.


	5. The glasses, Blanch

Carly looks nothing like Lassie; facial feature wise. I tapped on Carly's shoulder ever so lightly--when standing right behind the women--to which she whipped around towards me turning white as a ghost. It seemed as though a ghost had entered her apartment while Carly was pouring herself a helping of some milk into a glass that shortly fell to the floor shattering into pieces when the ghost had made him or herself known. What a mess that would have been.  
"Creep!" Carly declares.  
"I am not a creep." I said. "He's already got a girlfriend."  
"Hey Ivs!" Blanch said,holding two pairs of black shirts. "Which one should I pick? The Enterprise or the Falcon?"  
Blanch  is ignoring the conversation I am sharing with Carly.  
"Uh, the Falcon." Carly and I said at once.  
"No, I am talking to the girl who's name is Ivy Bale." Blanch said. Blanch did one of his famous stares towards Carly.  "Is your name Ivy Bale?"  
"Carly Witwicky."  Carly said.  
Blanch looks surprised.  
"Wow." Blanch said. "Now that racks up the people with the name Carly up to one hundred!"  
"Whatever." Carly said, and then she walks right me except she bumped into my cart that her falling into the line of clothes.  "You did it!"  
"No, I did not." I said.  "I didn't touch your back."  
Carly frowns, then , she gets up and marches away. Carly had an arrogant  huff straying in a circle past me right back towards Sam. Something about the chick didn’t feel right.The feeling I had didn’t come around for chicks like Carly, quite really, they don’t come up. Not unless a chick like Carly WitWicky is someone not to be trusted under circumstances that purely would confuse the human mind.  
I turned towards Blanch.  
"What you here for, Ivs?" Blanch asks.  
"The glasses." I said.  
"Oh, those ones I bought for Lassie?” Blanch asks, and then I nod.  “She likes old stuff.” He raises his right eyebrow while keeping the other eyebrow down.  “Are you part of NASA or something? I didn’t tell anyone about getting glasses.”  
“I need to see them.” I said.  “Urgent.”  
“Okay, anything for an ‘urgent’ matter from a friend.” Blanch said, then takes out a very old pair of glasses.  
I  take the glasses seeing data float off.  
“Woah.” I said. “Thank god for Lassie.”  
Blanch lowers his eyebrow.  
“Gee, I don't know how Lassie is gonna take hearing you say that." Blanch said, as the letters came up a though on the dashboard to a screen.  
A picture of Carly Witwicky came up in my view; her crystal blue eyes could have froze a horse in ice,she had high heels on, a little white jacket, a pink shirt, and blue jeans.She had expensive, very expensive, gorgeous earrings. She wore a wrist watch laced in diamonds bolted in by a set of small sized screws.I could see Carly’s role model hip sway attractively side to side as did the little phone in her bitt pocket.   
I look back towards Blanch.  
“Thank you, Blanch.” I said. 


	6. Captor ordeal

Starscream could feel every moveable joint is cuffed;meaning his pedes, his arms, his servos, and so on.There is some light in the room. But boy was it incredibly huge enough to engulf twenty- five huge aircrafts.The bind is tight that is for sure.Starsceram's left optic observes the side-by surroundings.   
Ratchet, the medic/torture of Optimus's crew, walks into the room.  
"Nice to see you, after all these stellar cycles, old friend." Ratchet said, taking out a pipe shaped item that had a sharp edge.  
"We were never friends." Starscream said, shooting a different look towards Ratchet.  
"Uh huh." Ratchet said, sounding unconvinced.  "I heard you visited your daughter."  
"Nothing wrong about protecting my daughter." Starscream said.  
Ratchet taps his right digit on his audio receptors, frowning.   
"It seems  the Decepticons have the glasses." Ratchet said.  
That is my little girl,  Starscream thought confidently.   
"Your attempts at finding the allspark will be futile." Starscream said.   
Ratchet laughs.   
"So full of hope." Ratchet said. "Funny how you leave your daughter to the clutches of humanity."  
"Because she is a Techno-Organic."  Starscream said.   
"No matter." Ratchet said.   
"Yes, there is a matter!" Starscream shot back.  "I've been watching over Ivy since she was a baby."  
"Daddy's little girl," Ratchet said, with a chuckle. Ratchet grazed a blade along Starscream's cheek plating.  "I wonder how your daughter will react to see you unable to fight."  
Starscream's optics grew little yet not small enough to fall right out. 


	7. Guess how this goes

"Guess how this goes." I said, looking over to the back where Blanch and Steel were.  
"Uh...I don't want to guess what your next insane move is." Blanch said.   
"Soundwave: A little of assistance needed to help?" Soundwave asks, as his radio glows a bright blue at each word spoken.  
"Yes, man." I said.  
"And the car speaks again." Steel said.   
"Nice accessory to the car, Auto." Blanch said.   
"Soundwave is not my car." I said. "You wanted to meet this guy so you're gonna meet him, so, buckle up!'  
Soundwave then drove through the streets passing under a flood of green lights. The men were so shocked I wondered how often they really took the time to watch science fiction movies featuring aliens, hackers, and high technology. I could only tell because of the review mirror attached to the inside inched away from the windowshield. Soundwave took a right turn around a curb headed towards a closed down Wall-Mart.  
"We left a big well known store to a deserted abandoned one," Blanch said. "Not much of a difference."  
The doors to Wall-mart had been removed to the store a couple months ago.Wall-mart closes every ten years and then moves to a different location taking on more 'slave employee's' living in the store quite literally. They buy everything there, and, there is not much of a good pay for a year as a employee. I sometimes pity those helpful Wall-Mart employees. Soundwave drove through the entrance slowing down his speed.   
The empty Wall-Mart reminded me of a warehouse in a good TV series set as a crime procedural show.   
"Birds,bird, bird," Steel said. "More birds.Do we really have to see birds nesting?"  
Soundwave came to a stop right at the area where a rug should be.  
"Request: out." Soundwave said.   
I unbuckle my seatbelt then get out while Blanch and Steel did nothing.   
"Demand: out." Soundwave repeats.  
"I am not going to be bossed around by a car." Steel said.   
"Soundwave: is not a car." Soundwave said. "Soundwave: is a...what humans call 'Alien Robot'."  
Blanch got his ass out of the car taking Steel with him.   
"Hey!" Steel shouts, as Blanch tugs him out. "It's just a car!"  
I laugh at Steel's silly attitude.  
Chur-each-wurch went Soundwave's parts as they retracted and unfolded.Soundwave stood there towering over the two men with his large servos on his hips.Laserbeak detaches out of Soundwave's chest then perches himself on Soundwave's shoulder. Steels stare right at Laserbeak as his mouth is left open.   
"This can't be real!" Blanch shouts. "Alien robots, transforming raven robot thing, and-" He turns towards me. "I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming, and it must be a dream!"  
Blanch runs off.   
"Where you going, man?" I ask.   
"Looking for a damn book to convince me I am dreaming!" Blanch said.  
"Humans: are not dreaming." Soundwave said, petting Laserbeak.   
Blanch is searching around the empty Wall-Mart for any discarded books left behind.   
"Auto is right." Steel said. "Her father is a robot."  
"Took you long enough." I said.   
"Assessment: Megatron is locating a headquarters for the Decepticons." Soundwave said. "Decepticons are growing in number for impending war."  
"A-what?" Steel said.   
"A war, silly head." I said.   
Steel turns his head towards me.   
"Why are you so calm about this war?" Steel asks. "It is unbelieve-able a war is going to come between alien robots on EARTH! Normally someone wouldn't believe it right away..." He looks over towards Soundwave. "That they're in the presence of the good guys."  
I bit my lip.  
"My new car attacked me on the side of the road holding up a big cannon machine attached to its forearm." I said. "And then a Decepticon claiming to be my father came in saving my butt! It was a crazy way to meet my father but then I met the big guys!" I point up to Soundwave. "This guy is 'my guardian'. So tell me when do you pick the exact moment to let out a flood of feelings in the middle of it?"  
"In private." Steel said.   
"Ah ha!" Blanch cheers. "Found one-aw man there's words in it."  
I turn towards Soundwave.   
"Laserbeak: detects cavalary coming." Soundwave said. Laserbeak returns back into Soundwave's chest becoming part of him again. "Auto: must leave this area at once."  
Soundwave transforms into his vehicle mode then opens his passenger door for me.  
"Auto, are you really going?" Steel asks.   
"I am part of this war, now." I said, handing the glasses to Steel. "I copied the data into my processor. This is where you two decide to be part of it or not."  
I leave Steel then get into the passenger seat and get the seatbelt on. Soundwave speeded off while I was buckling myself so he closed the door for me. There came a large crash from the back end of Wall-Mart followed by a track of hard rough wheels making a breaking sound on the tiles.Soundwave turned away from the entrance speeding off towards the right passing by a clueless Blanch.   
I saw through the windows that military vehicles are racing after us, with people inside of them, coated in a black theme color.Soundwave tore through the hard brick wall making a large hole in it speeding off into the land. But the vehicles kept chasing after us. They were getting closer and closer so much I can see a badge on the hood to their vehicles reading 'Sector 7' with a bald eagle on it and the image of a laptop right above it, in both talons were a set of sniper rifles, and there was a phrase in Latin below and above.  
I had left the cozy and boring human life into a rather dangerous threatening life.   
"Sound,aren't the other Con's gonna do something about this?" I ask, frantic.   
"Decepticons: in a middle gathering remaining survivors." Soundwave said. "Hostile humans; maybe useful to the fight against the Autobots."  
"Are we talking about the same faction?" I ask.  
"Decepticons: need all the help we can get." Soundwave said. "Comment: giving them a thrill ride will make request believable."  
"Great, sounds bad already." I said.   
"Megatron: sure it would work on you." Soundwave said.  
"What the-" I started.  
"Decepticon oath: Decepticons do not attack harmless organisms." Soundwave said.   
Now it made a little more sense that they're trying to get help without attacking humans. The way they're thinking is getting captured by humans and then send in someone who knows them to convince the humans they are here to help. In a way Decepticons getting captured by humans is one step in the right direction. At least that is the conclusion I've jumped to at the confusing replies from Soundwave.  
"Further on: nor do Decepticons frighten off helpful-"  
At least that's what Soundwave started to say when they used a missile to tip Soundwave forwards crashing into a forest. Is there something with Decepticons favoring out in the open scenery's surrounded by trees? I guess there has to be in this strange time. My head feels aching, my shoulders are hurting, and the sound of approaching rough wheels became background noise when I closed my eyes for a moment.  
Well, it felt like a moment.   
The next I recall is being dragged out of the passenger seat and a lot of yelling while a net was set up above Soundwave's idle vehicle mode.


	8. Special Agent like

The next I woke up in a gray room that has a security camera at the right hand far corner.I raised my hand up only to discover it is chained to a handle part on the side of the desk. My head feels a lot like hell.There is a voice in my head reading 'in location of the Allspark' that is not Soundwave's voice at all but a woman's voice. So this means my brain is equipped with its own GPS announcer.  
That is really not an achievement.   
A man came into the room appearing so agent like; the black suit, the tie, the glasses, the black shoes, and the white buttoned up shirt. He reminded me of the guy whose partners with an Irish guy in a TV show called Castle. He had a set of small yellow earrings on both his ears containing little diamonds by the looks of it.   
"Where are the other robots?" The different Special Agent said.  
I couldn't believe this agent didn't introduce himself, I just couldn't.   
"He's a Cybertronian." I said. "Rephrase that question to me. And then you'll see if there's an answer."  
"...Where are the other cybertronians?" The different Special Agent asks.  
"I don't know." I said.   
"You were with a 'cybertronian'." The different Special Agent said, probably expecting a straight answer from me.   
"Yeah."  I said.  
"How can you not know where the others are?" The different Special Agent asks.   
I tap my fingers on the table.   
"Split up, possibly." I said, tapping my fingers on the table. "My name is Ivy Autospring, but please call me Auto." I was curious what they knew about both sides to this impending and evitable war. "How much do you know about The Decepticons and The Autobots?"  
"I am not allowed to tell a suspect of aiding hostile robots." The different Special Agent refused.   
I lean back, grinning, at the different Special Agent's reply.   
"Then you won't get a willing explanation as to how a driverless mercades went under so many green lights." I said.   
"They've been around for a long, long, long time." The different Special Agent said. "Egypt, dinosaur bones-we have a secret museum for the 'cybertronian' dinosaur bones," He has a sheepish smile mentioning that including a fascinated glint in his eyes that  usually comes from a dinosaur lover. "They've got a lot of history on Earth."  
"Okay," I said, holding up my cuffed hands. "Uncuff me."  
"You don't need to be uncuffed to talk." The different Special Agent said.  
"Tell me about my talking car." I said. "What are they doing?"  
"What most people do when an alien has crash landed in their yard."  The different Special Agent said.   
I could feel my anger growing and my emotions running high.   
"Un-cuff-me." I said, keeping my cool. "Then I will tell you about the Autobots and The Decepticons."    
"I am trained in taking down unwilling suspects." The different Special Agent said.  
"All I am offering is my knowledge in exchange for freedom and the whole fate of the human race be on the right road." I said, adding a sly smile.   
"..Fine." The different Special Agent said.  
The different Special Agent unlocks the handcuffs.  
I punched him at the face then flip over the table that sent him hitting the wall.  
"YOU'RE TORTURING A ROBOT WHO CAN FEEL," I shout, throwing my chair at the different special agent.  "A LIVING DAMN ALIEN ROBOT FROM OUTER SPACE SAVED MY LIFE AND FOR THAT HE'S GETTING ELECTROCUTED MOST LIKELY. YOU'RE AWFUL!" I point at the security cameras. "ALL OF YOU, AWFUL, STUPID EMOTIONLESS PEOPLE!"  
I didn't even notice I was crying until a couple men came through shouting at me and they were blurry.   
I thought they would have caged Soundwave and studied him in captivity.  
No, they didn't, they're torturing him.    
How do I know? Because what people would most often do is experimenting on the alien beings recently arrived to their home planet. The kind of experimenting that would be hurtful to the alien individual. On the other side children welcome the friendly non-dangerous looking alien  and help them find a way home; either  it be repairing their ship, giving them a place to stay, and helping them send a signal to their mothership.  
"Don't even move." I said, after taking out a detached robotic weapon off y right arm and aimed it at them.   
Wait, did I just detach a gun off my right arm?  
What the hell.   
The gun is similar to a laser blaster shaped like a wide pea  with a handle, a flat back end, expanded both sides to the guns body, and a circular opening. The surface areas are  Caucasian  with light blue glowing colors between the metal similar to water traveling through a rock that has a wide passage way of cracks.   
"No you." The first back up person said.  
"You." I said, fighting back tears.  "One more step and some-one is losing their hand. You're torturing one of the good guys." I couldn't get out the image of a pained Soundwave from my mind. I just could not do it. "I am a Techno-Organic. I am a Decepticon who's come to tell you the Autobots are the exact opposite to Decepticons. If you want to be enslaved by alien robots then shoot me, shoot me, and let those Autobots tear through your families and loved ones and millions of other people. Now make your decision; freedom or slavery." 


	9. No one is ninety nine percent sure

No one is nintey-nine percent sure if a half robot and half human woman  is right in her mind after going through some insane circumstances.  Talking to those people in charge made me feel bitter about the planet I  have been living on for nineteen years. I negotiated them to stop  whatever they're doing to Soundwave and give him a full apology for  doing torture on him.  
"Apology: accepted." Soundwave said. "Request: unban my account on Fan Fiction net."  
Those people stood there, blank.  
"Uh...pardon?" 1st guy said.  
"Fan Fiction Net: banned my account." Soundwave said. "Soundwave: needs to comment."  
They all look to me.  
"He never said anything about it to me." I said, with a shrug.  
"Username: Soundwavelovesfanfics." Soundwave said.  
"No spaces?" The 2nd guy said.  
"Reply: no spaces." Soundwave said. "Soundwave: first 'S' is capitalized."  
"We'll see what we can do." The 1st guy said.  
"Soundwave: detects Allspark signature." Soundwave said,standing up.  
"The cube." The group of men collectively said.  
I look over towards these men.  
"The what?" I ask.  
"Miss Bale, we have something to show you before the cube." The 2nd guy said.  
"Soundwave: requests to follow." Soundwave said.  
"Request granted." The 2nd guy said. "But you'll have to wait outside for what Miss Bale, alone, has to see."  
They  lead me to a huge, tall and vast room. It had all the works of  machinery associated to labs varying in size. I saw a robot cloaked in  ice kept firmed to the wall b some binding machinery and people walking  about doing their respective jobs that I don't know a shit  about.Soundwave was uneasy when they repeatedly told him to stay back.  It was only my word that reassured Soundwave about going in alone.  
Soundwave felt uneasy; his attitude easily said it.  
I  mean the communications specialist reminds me of Blanch when he gets  worried over Lassie when she doesn't come back after  week. Blanch is  kind of the guy who acts like concerned parent for his girlfriends--his  previous girls all had the complaints that it was creepy, except  Lassie.--for various situations.  
"What the hell?" I said, seeing qualities of a truck on the robot. "Who is this?"  
"We call it Project Arctic." The 2nd guy said. "We thought you would know."  
I approach the frozen robot thinking what the Decepticons had left out for to know.  
"We  found Project Arctic after a well known man came to a region of snow  and fell through a patch of snow dropping him into a big cave." The 2nd  guy waves off towards the robot . "Soon the well known man went to the  asylum ranting about symbols." The 2nd guy bit his lip a little. "That  was thirty years ago or so. It has been a long time since then."  
I stop right the claws coming out of the machine.  
"That  is Optimus Prime." I said.  "He leads the Autobots; or at least he  did." I tilt my head seeing one optic is glowing red and the other optic  is not glowing at all. "How long has he been here?"  
"Since Sector 7 was assembled." The 2nd guy said.


	10. Bid farewell

...In a temporary Decepticon base...  
 "Megatron..."  Decepticon Flemswing, turns away from the table, his microscope blue  optic rotates back into the socket. Megatron is seen in the background  behind Flemswing thanks to a wide mirror. "He is beyond recovery."  
 Megatron's baby blue optics dimmer.  
 "Tell me what they did," Megatron said.  
 Flemswing turns back towards the shell on the table.  
  "They scrambled his processor, fried it, disjointed all his parts, and  did beyond any cruel torture I have ever seen on a Decepticon."  Flemswing flips up the seekers helmet showing a mess inside. "He needs  to go."  
 "Why has he not gone?" Megatron asks, coming closer to Flemswing.  
 Flemswing turns his helm towards Megatron.  
 "I do not know," Flemswing said, sliding down the helm armor. "But perhaps he needs to hear it from you."  
 Megatron's optics glow lighter.  
 "He needs to be ordered." Megatron said.  
 "Correct," Flemswing said, nodding.  
 "Leave me to Starscream." Megatron said. "And open the chest armor. We need to let his spark go."  
 Flemswing did as Megatron requests then left the room.  
 "I'll leave you two be." Flemswing said, shortly before leaving.  
 Megatron looks down towards the partially glowing  blue optics.  
 "Starscream," Megatron said. "You may go." The optics still remained powered on.  "Auto knows, my friend, she knows."  
 The seeker's optics went dead.  
 Megatron scoops out the glimmering spark.  
  Megatron walks out the room holding the container concealing a spark  ready to go. Megatron enters a room that is kind of like a warehouse  only there are what is remained of Decepticons in rows on each sides  standing worried. Their optics dart towards the spark in Megatron's  servos. The news of Starscream's damaged and tortured shell had spread  all over the base like wild fire.  
 "This solar cycle we have made  more progress finding the allspark than we ever had," Megatron said.  "With our progress we lost one of our own." Some of the Decepticons take  over their helmet armor then put it against their chest armor in  respect and bowed their helms.  "Now...." Megatron held the spark up. "We let our comrade take his last flight."  
 The rounded machinery opens up letting a blue glowy ball escape.  
 This glowing ball flew through the hanger then up into the sky disappearing from the Decepticons view.  
 A noise came from the side of Megatrons helm.  
 Megatron clicks on his audio receptors.  
 "Soundwave: to Megatron." Soundwave went on the other end. "Soundwave: Has the Allspark."


	11. To divert

"Allspark: missing one part." Soundwave said, looking down to the 2nd guy.  
"Uh, pardon?" The 2nd guy said.  
I see at the left hand corner of the small football sized version of the allspark is missing a chip.  
"Allspark: missing one part." Soundwave repeats.   
"There's a part of the Allspark missing." I said. "You left out some important key elements about the Allspark's condition." I gesture over to Soundwave. "Now tell Soundwave that you took a part off just to do some science related studying on it."  
The group of people didn't reply for a while.   
"We didn't," The 1st guy said. "We recently had a sample taken to the 'Optimus' guy."  
I stare at them.  
"Was this before or after you showed me Optimus as an icicle?" I ask.  
"After," The 2nd guy said.  
Big  headed idiots.   
"Soundwave: must go." Soundwave said, transforming into his car mode. "Humans: stay out."  
Soundwave left his driver side door open.   
The Allspark is in the passengers seat strapped in.  
"Except me." I said. "And if you would like to be any of help, with your Sector 7 group, give them this number." I hand the first guy a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "If they know any Autobots are still around on Earth after what happens today; they must call this number."  
Five points for thinking ahead!  
I get into the drivers seat and Soundwave shuts the door behind me.   
The seatbelt buckled up for me instead of having to do it on my own.  
"Hey!" The third guy shouts. "What about us?"  
"Advice: evacuate." Soundwave said.   
Soudwave tore through many machinery in his way in the wide hallway happens to be big enough for all sorts of cars.   
"Soundwave to Megatron." Soundwave said. "Soundwave: has the Allspark." People are running out of Soundwave's way. "Optimus: being awakened by the humans." The doors to the huge room at the far end make a metal cladding sound landing on the floor. "Soundwave: en route."  
I look over to see a huge freaky out of this world vehicle that has some resemblance to a truck gaining speed on us!  The drivers side window rolled down completely. I stick my head out.   
"Hey people!" I shout. "Get outta the way! Rampaging alien truck is on the move!"  
Well that made Soundwave's drive clear as some people had screamed jumping into other halls and rooms.  I stick myself back into the vehicle. Soundwave rolled up the window halfway letting air gust by making the most eeriest of all creepy sounds. There is a set of big garage doors standing in the way! Like holy cow they look so intimidating that I fear Soundwave's car mode is not going to fair well in this mess.  
I held on to the seatbelt for dear life.  
Soundwave crashes through the garage door.  
This is one hell of a day!


	12. Epilogue

_**...2017...**_  
 _ **...California...**_  
It has been two years since the battle in Louisville. As a twenty one year old techno-organic I can look back at the event that changed the worlds view on alien robots and machinery. What I cannot forget is Steel going out of his way in a bulldozer with the Allspark spread around the scouped plow shaped shield with Allspark sharp thorns all around the rim. Optimus took the time to rip the Bulledozer in half and kill Steel. It was only a matter of one last attack on Optimus.   
It was Megatron  who took the opportunity.  
The Allspark being slammed into Optimus's chest had sent in several cracks and visible wounds. Megatron used his fusion cannon on Optimus. The battle of Louisville did have other major losses to both sides such as the loss of Brawl. Brawl is just one of the Decepticons I knew who died in the city from the Autobot's servos. What was left of the Allspark was put back together in it's very prominent  cube shape.  
Now most Decepticons were eager to return to their home and restore it using the Allspark because the Autobots no longer had a leader. Soundwave, on the other hand, wanted to stay. So Megatron granted the request.   
"Auuuttto," Lassie's voice rings on the phone. "Hello; I am still here!"  
I shook my head.  
"Sorry," I apologize,walking over to the barriers along a empty water bed. "I zoned out."  
"It's the anniversary," Lassie said. "Your birthday."  
I bit my lip.  
"Yeah," I said. "It is."  
California has been in a long term drought.   
Why is it that?  
The water has not been replaced. The State has been contemplating what to do with this sorry scenery including the dead brown grass behind me in a contrary clean park. Making it into a resort didn't seem a very good idea since the dirt wouldn't be very cooperative with the construction workers. There is many dead trees still standing as though waiting for the great season of rain.   
"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY!" Lassie sang. "HAPPY TWENTY-FIRST BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Cha,cha, cha, woof!"  
I smile.   
"Thanks, pal." I said.   
"You're welcome." Lassie said.  
"How has Blanch been?" I ask.  
"Same old same old," Lassie said. I saw two birds flying over the empty lake bird. When are these birds going to learn this source of life has since been drained? I hear rumbling sounds above in the sky. "Blanch has his moments thinking Steel did not die. I have to be there for Blanch; he sometimes make plans to hang out with his deceased friend at places."  
It's hard to picture a guy,who would be there to help those he care about, now needing that kind of help. I felt sorry for Blanch. Nothing really was the same after the battle. Soundwave and I agreed  to have our own living spaces and our own kind of lives.   
"Well," I said, looking up towards the darkening gray sky. "What about you?"  
"I married that man before any gold diggers came!" Lassie said. Lassie's attitude made me laugh. I look away from the sky towards the birds flying in a circle.  "Blanch doesn't need some some one spending all his money and constantly buying expensive jewelry." Lassie shortly pauses. The birds flew overhead onto a tree branch making their usual sounds. "The only thing that has changed is me going to buy myself clothes."  
I turn away from the barriers then head  out of the park.  
The weather channel did not say anything about a storm coming.  
But it's about time the rain came.   
"About time," I said. "Everything happens for a reason."  
"TERRIS!" Lassie shouts over the phone. "Drop the binkie! I told you no binkie!" Lassie frustratedly sighs. "I gotta take care of this mess Terris made; he got paint all over the kitchen."  
"All right; just make sure to not call after a year," I jokingly said. "You could call me monthly." I get into a taxi cab then hand the driver some cash and lean back into the seat. "Is that a good idea?"  
"Fine by me." Lassie said.  
I take the phone off my ear.   
"Where do you want to go?" The driver asks, as the phone has a 'call ended' screen.   
"Take me to the Uharian Hotel." I said,putting the phone into my right jean pocket.   
The driver raises a brow then drove off from the park.  
A flash of lightning struck by the window shield and rain pours out the sky. The wind made the dead grass wave both ways like they were celebrating the return of a long believed to be hopeless nourishment. That's what you get for a storm with rain, thunder, and wind in California. I haven't been in contact with Soundwave in two weeks. Supposedly a call came from  somewhere in the globe that concerned some matter Soundwave is very familiar to.    
The Taxi stops  at a hotel not much the one I had requested.  
"This is not the Uharian Hotel." I said.   
"I know California like the back of my hand," The Driver said. "And there is no way in hell  there is a hotel by the name Uharian." He looks over towards me wearing a cap.  "I was not born yesterday, young lady,now tell me where you really want to go."  
I felt small right then.  
A Taxi Driver called me out for giving a fake destination.  
The rain patted on the window sliding down in a pool wave formation as a medium sized group. Usually I would stay outside in the rain watching the animal life sit in their comfortable homes waiting for all to pass including the family of owls, a pair of cats, and sometimes a big dog making his body act as a blanket for a much smaller dog. Strays, of course,they were. Those two dog pals did not stay long when people came close to them and fled on paw.  
The only reason why I am not is the anniversary.   
I clear my throat.  
"By the beach, the old thrown down tree, my house is the one beside the ancient thrown tree to the right hand side." I said.   
"Oh!" The Taxi Driver said. A smile curled on his face. "I know where that is."  
The Driver turns his attention back towards the road and sped off driving reckless in a storm. Sheesh the Taxi Driver must have been a Nascar racer a long time ago before taking this job. In ten minutes The Taxi had stopped at the sidewalk along  the bent fence leading to the house beside a large tree fallen over and blocking a long forgotten dead end. There isn't any houses behind the tree's large branches is only a field of dead grass, a long curvy road alongside a barrier,and a mountain side formation.  
I unbuckle the seatbelt then get out of the car.  
The Taxi turns around and goes back the direction it had came.   
I walk through the rain slowly towards the unforgiving brown door lacking a proper knob. I press my hand on the side of the wall beside the door. The usual small annoying beep surfaced then the door slides back  into the frame. I walk into the house dripping wet. My recently cut bangs are over my eyes in a way not allowing many people to see my eyes of course. I get a towel then wipe off my face.   
I get dressed into my leisure outfit and sat on the couch by the large door sized windows.  
The Autobots had tortured Starscream to the point he could not recover.  
They took away a chance for me to speak with my real father.  
I hate them for that.   
Two years being an a artist and living as a unique individual who's species has been debated what to be called as; Cyber-Organic and Techno-organic, among the general public. I didn't care about that debate. Sometimes I too have brainfarts and call myself one of the two just one moment and then in the time that passed I call myself the other.   
I tap my fingers on the arm chair just thinking how else to make an Autobot feel what Starscream felt in his last living minutes. If there ever came a chance an Autobot came to dispose of me and failed because I caught them; then this very train of thought can be very useful.  
The rain lightens up in the two hours that passed and the thunder came to a cease.   
Ring,ring, ring, went my phone on the table.  
I pick up the phone and press the green button then put it to my ear.  
"Auto," Megatron's voice came over the phone. "I am in need of some your assistance."  
I smile.   
"About time!" I said, picking up my bag and went out the door. "Tell me where you wanna meet."  
 _The end._


End file.
